The invention concerns a smoke shell possessing a shell casing with an ogive fixed to the shell casing, and a base releasably fixed to the shell casing. Furthermore, the ogive has a time fuse operatively connected to an ejection charge.
The object of the present invention is to provide a smoke shell of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, which can be fired unlimitedly with the highest level of loading, which has self-supporting identical smoke pots and which is intended for the production of a multispectrally covering smoke.